powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Sixth Character
Info Appearance Aurelien has silve and purple eyes. Her long hair is styled into twintails with black ribbon, which can reach her waist. She usually wearing clothes with black lolita style. Personality She is very calm while fighting, but tends to have a rather savage side to her. She professes herself to have no feelings and to work only from her nature. She seems to say things exactly as they are, being very blunt and rather proud. Powers Order '- A power that lets her control people, objects, and gifts by issuing verbal commands at the target. Depending on the will of the user, they could either remain conscious during the ordeal or be completely subjugated due to her will and force of her command overpowering them. *'Mind Control: Aurelien can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. *'Enchantment: '''Aurelien strives to control the ability to control other power. Her words can affect objects and grant them power or draw power from them. *'Ability Dealing: She is able to bestow a form of Ability Dealing to the items and greatly enhance their abilities. '''Immense Strength: Aurelien possess a very powerful strength,as she blocked powerful that could shatter mountain ranges and split the seas with a single hand. She could lift the weight up to 5000 time her body weight. Immense Speed: '''Aurelien can easily breaking the sound speed and if she is serious, she could move as fast at the speed of light. '''Superhuman Endurance: She has shown tremendous endurance and stamina. She fought multiple enemies without using her in consolation match. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training with her friend she has superhuman agility. She is agile enough move any any position as she sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to her advantage. Master Swordsman: She has shown great mastery being able to wield her sword with any hand, cutting through steel and concrete even with a wooden sword. Deadly Aura: She has an deadly aura around her. Emitting this aura alone has no physical effects, but those within the area of effect will experience terror. This aura has enough power to send a dragon running frantically and because humans have a weaker sense than monsters, the effect on humans is lower. Eyes Of Death: '''She posses an mystic eyes that confer terror upon those that meet its gaze. This has enough power to have a Powerful Demon beg for his life. '''Abnormal Status Absorption: '''Aurelien can absorp all kind poisons, confusion and other such abnormal statuses ever exist. She can use those Abnormal Status to increse her power and can use it to poison,confusion,... other. '''All languague: Aurelien can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with no training. Intuitive Aptitude: Aurelien can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and she has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows her to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. *Scientific Prowess'' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *''Ability Intuition'' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *''Anatomical Intuition'' (Bodily Intuition) - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *''Chemical Intuition'' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *''Craft Improvisation'' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *''Escape Intuition'' - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *''Fighting Instinct ''- ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *''Intuitive Perception'' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *''Limit Intuition'' - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *''Mathematical Intuition'' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *''Mechanical Intuition'' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, Bin can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *''Medical Intuition'' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *''Physics Intuition'' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. Bin can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *''Pressure Point Intuition'' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *''Sickness Intuition ''- to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *''Survival Intuition'' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. Amortality: Aurelien exists as an unborn, rendering them unable to die due to not being alive to begin with. *Immunity to Life and Death Manipulation. Death Sense: Aurelien is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. Ruler Of Death: Aurelien has absolute control over death and all things dead, allowing them to have limitless control over everyone and everything that is dead, and manipulate all things related to death. Ultimate Thanatology: Aurelien knows almost everything about/of death or anything that is related to the dead, including everyone who is dead, how they died, everything about their death, everything they went through, etc. She knows everything when they die because death knows all, she also know the absolute truth because In death all truth is revealed. Power Mastery: '''Aurelien mastered her ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Abilities '''Necrogenesis: Aurelien can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. *Death Breath:''' Breath deathly energies. *Death Beam:' Fire a beam that kills on contact. *Death Blast: Shoot blast that causes instant death on contact. *Death Bomb':' Create an explosion of killing forces. *Death Bullet: Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. *Death By Horror: Kill by Fear Inducement. *Death By Sex: Kill by sexual intercourse. *Death Constructs: Create constructs from killing energy. *Death Field Projection: Create a field that kills anything within the user's area. *Death Infusion: Infuse a weapon with killing forces. *Death Recreation: Recreate and relive the moment of ones death. *Death Shadow: Possess a lethal shadow. *Death Song: Cause death by emitting sound. *Death Virus: Set a mortal virus on an opponent. *Death Wave: Create a wave of killing energy. *Deoxygenation: Kill by removing oxygen. *Double Hit Kill: Kill with two hits. *Fatal Countenance: True form is lethal. *Fatal Touch: Kill by beings touching the user. *Heart Attack: Kill by causing heart attack. *Heart Rip: Kill by removing the heart. *Killing Eyes: Kill by look. *Kiss of Death: Kill an opponent with a kiss. *Knowledge Projection: Kill an opponent by overloading their mind with knowledge. *Necrosis Inducement: Cause premature cellular death, which can lead to eventual death of victim. *One Hit Kill: Kill with one hit. *Oneiric Slaying: Kill via dreams/nightmares. *Severing: Kill by severing the life-line. *Suicide Inducement: Make the victim kill themselves. *Team Wipe: Kill entire team at once. '''Fear Induction': Aurelien can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. *Fear Augmentation: enhance any feelings of fear until the victim literally dies of fright. *Fearful Scream: scream with fear echoing in every sound-wave. *Insanity Inducement: making others feel fear to the point they will become traumatized. *Killing Intent: control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims. *Paralysis Inducement: make the target literally 'paralyzed with fear'. *Unknown Inducement: cause a fear so powerful that others tune users presence out of sight and mind. Death Embodiment '''Aurelien is the embodiment of death itself. She can easily kill others, collect their souls when they die and take their souls to the afterlife and she can decide where a soul will go after death. *All Death-based Abilities *Absolute Immortality *Afterlife Connecting *Afterlife Transport *Death Aspect Manifestation *Death Connection *Death-Force Manipulation *Death Empowerment *Death Inducement **Death Field Projection *Death Manipulation *Death Negation *Death Removal *Death Sense *Divine Slayer *Fatal Touch *Killing Intuition *Necromancy *Necroscience *Nether Manipulation *Omnicide *Omnilingualism *Omnislayer *Resurrection *Soul Removal from the body *Teleportation *Unavertable Death *Unrestricted Murdering '''Umbrakinesis (Grim Darkness ): Aurelien can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. She can uses it create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. *Animated Shadow *Create/generate darkness/shadow. **Absolute Darkness **Light Absorption **Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *Darkness Adaptation **Night Vision *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Solidification **Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. **Umbrakinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. *Move/lift darkness/shadows. **Umbrakinetic Flight *Shadow Erasure *Shadow Marionette *Dark Element Manipulation by tapping into the dark aspect of the elements. *Darkside View by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. *Mental Manipulation by control dark corners of mind and soul. *Ink Manipulation - black ink. *Gravity Manipulation by using darkness in a way that it gains the power of a Black Hole. *Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using darkness/shadow by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. *Dimensional Storage to store stuff into darkness/shadow. *Dimensional Travel to enter their own pocket dimensional darkness/shadow. *Darkness Aura *Darkness Empowerment *Darkness Healing *Darkness Transmutation *Shadow Mimicry *Shadow Mutilation *Shadow Stealth *Shadow Swimming *Umbrakinetic Combat *Umbrakinetic Regeneration Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Her power is weaker in daylight. Category:Blog posts